


The Kingpin

by NB_Ash_tree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Study, GTA AU, GTAverse, Gen, Grand Theft Auto AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Ash_tree/pseuds/NB_Ash_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff never actually wanted to be on top. It wasn't his plan, but sometimes things are just meant to happen. Now that he's there, he intends to keep his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kingpin

In Los Santos, many gang members anxiously await the day Geoff’s kingdom will fall. He owns that city, no one questions it. If they do, they’re not around to question it for long. The Fake AH Crew runs Los Santos. If anyone tries to go up against them, they learn real quick where their place is.

What they don’t know, however, is how afraid Geoff is of heights. He’s even more afraid of falling. He can feel every shake and tremor from atop his throne. When his tower starts to quagswag, he does fall. He falls back onto his crew, and they’re always there to catch him. Every time he gets back on top, he comes back stronger. How do you think he got there in the first place? He’s fallen down countless times, only to build himself back up even higher.

Geoff never actually wanted to be on top. It was never his plan, but sometimes things are just meant to happen. Now that he’s there, he intends to keep his place. He never wanted to lead a gang either, but now he wouldn’t give them up for the world.

When Geoff looks at his crew celebrating after a successful job, he can’t help but think back to before he had them. Back to when it was just him. Geoff started at the bottom, just like anybody else. He never forgot his roots. He may be the king of Los Santos, but he’ll never stop being Geoff Ramsey.

He thinks about when he met Jack, when it was just the two of them for the longest time. Then came Gavin. Now, Geoff loves everyone in his crew equally, but there will always be a special place reserved in his heart for when it was just the three of them. When they started moving up in the world, though, Geoff had to expand. Ray was pretty well known for being a good sniper, and he brought Michael along with him. Then the Vagabond showed up in Los Santos, and Geoff couldn’t risk letting someone that good become an enemy.

Since then, it’s been the six of them. Of course they’ve got Lindsay and Caleb, but the six are a family. Geoff needs them. He may not say it out loud, but they know it. They need him, too. Who else would be able to wrangle five street ruffians into a cohesive team?

That’s what those other gangs don’t understand. They think Geoff will fall because they don’t understand. Geoff could never fall. The day he falls is the day he dies. Even then, he’ll still forever be known as the King of Los Santos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My prompt for this was the word Quagswag: (verb) the act of shaking to and fro. I hope you enjoyed it! Hit me up at nb-ash-tree.tumblr.com.


End file.
